


在星光闪耀的夜晚

by ktothek



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktothek/pseuds/ktothek
Summary: Chapter 8作者：저금통





	在星光闪耀的夜晚

‘如果真的开始交往了的话，哪一天才算作是第一天呢？’和罗渽民像是疯了一样接着吻的李帝努想道。不应从宣布“交往吧”的那天算起，而该以彼此知道对对方的心意那瞬间为基准才对。

李帝努从最近到过去，以逆流的方向开始追溯起。我们什么时候开始是第一天呢？

是为了来接喝醉酒了的李帝努而赶来的罗渽民，对着自己的朋友杀气腾腾说“把手拿开”的那天，还是罗渽民咬着下嘴唇说着“再去相亲就杀了你”的那天，还是李帝努在洗澡时低声喊着罗渽民的名字自慰的那天。如果这都不是的话，那是举着蜡烛示威时罗渽民将李帝努的脸包的严严实实后说着“漂亮只给我看”的那天。如果这也算不上是的话，那就是第一次躺在同一张床上的，某个节日的那天。李帝努第一次通过v app看到和自己通话时罗渽民甜蜜的脸。如果这还不是的话，那是罗渽民为纪念考试最终成绩合格，而给李帝努买了智能手机的那天。登录上了kakao后一看到李帝努登山咖啡店的头像，罗渽民就露出不喜欢地神情的那天。还是说是在公寓旁的小路上明明毫无意图却像是以点烟为由接了个吻的那天。又或者是在结婚礼堂上戏剧性地牵了手的那天。或者是寒潮警报响起时从名为“亲家弟弟”那收到的灾难短信的那天。如果这都不算是的话，

如果这都不算是的话，那是见面礼的那天，面对面坐着，嘴里轻轻哼唱着AOA歌曲的那天。

那时，在那令人窒息的尴尬空气之中，他们匆忙低下头，抿着嘴唇，不由自主地笑了起来。

事实上此时此刻真想说自己是一见钟情，李帝努感到荒唐。

但那肯定是他自己所选择的，明明滴水不漏的自己总是神经过敏的警惕着别人。

既然是以清醒地意识和罗渽民一起进入旅馆房间，那现在必须要承认这一点了。

-  
事实上他们的关系并不是太不像话。又不是远方亲戚流着相同的血液，不是同一家人的情况，也不算是对方仇人家庭的子女。如果结婚的话，当然会遭到双方家人的反对，但是法律上完全没有问题。不是有“亲上加亲”这个说法吗，虽然哥哥和嫂子说不定马上就要离婚了。

啊，当然，这一切都得是两个人中有一个人是女人时才有可能发生的事。

-  
罗渽民好不容易救下差点从床上掉下去的李帝努。差点就要头朝下摔下去了，罗渽民眼疾手快地又把他抓到了床中央。李帝努清醒起来笑了，感叹起了罗渽民的敏捷：“呀，你可真是我的救命恩人，掉下去的话我的腰就要断了。”

那么身体是何时被逼到悬崖边上的呢？又是谁把原本没有一丝皱褶的硬邦邦地座位搞得混乱不堪的呢？酒店房间内昏暗的台灯灯光，安静插着地卡片钥匙，静默着地窗帘，被隔绝了地雨声，所有的一切都原封不动地在自己本该呆着的位置上，唯独这张床被翻动地面目全非。只有这里孤寂又炙热。粗糙的呼吸声和两具赤裸着的身体。他们通过所有的感知像是野兽一样互相试探着亲吻彼此。因此李帝努黑色地头发都已经快要触及地面了都无人察觉。勉强回到原来位置的两人一边爱抚着对方一边噗哧噗哧地笑了。

罗渽民一手抓着彼此纠缠到疼痛了的性器。这是罪吗？我们这样做是罪吗？我们会因此被判处死刑吗？虽说罪不至死但无论如何都是不应该做的事。不能被暴露所以只能偷偷地做。为了忘记这个事实，为了不像习惯一样互相称呼彼此为亲家，他们绷紧了神经。名字。急促纠缠着的呼吸之中只有对方的名字在舌尖上被吐露出来。渽民啊，帝努呀。虽然有丧失了人性的感觉，但是如果因为是人而不能和对方发生性关系的话，还不如不是人更好。因情欲而双眼通红的李帝努低声说着“渽民啊”的时候，罗渽民射了。

“好痛。”  
“痛吗？”  
“没有，不痛。”

罗渽民亲吻着他的大腿根，快感像电流一样顺着他的脊柱攀升，李帝努呢喃着说道：“好舒服”。那一瞬间，坦率的说，罗渽民脑子里的念头只剩下再一次将性器整个插入李帝努的里面这一个了。他抓住李帝努还沾着雨水的黑色头发，毫不顾忌地动了起来。疼痛伴随着动作一并传入大脑，不断地想在李帝努白皙的皮肤下留下一个个痕迹。罗渽民自己都惊讶于原来性爱中自己会有这般粗暴蛮狠的情绪。

罗渽民在性爱这一点上表现的很好。熟练流畅，能做到很好的主导对方也能适当控制欲望。李帝努不由得想起了吴彩熙写在nate论坛上的话，罗渽民确实如同她描述的那样。李帝努乏力地仰望着正在拆安全套包装的罗渽民，不由得紧紧闭上了眼睛。藏在呼吸声之下略显突兀地声音传来，窸窸窣窣让人感觉些许微妙。

但李帝努有一点不知道，其实在做爱的时候不断地亲吻对方的身体——甚至是后侧，罗渽民是第一次这么做。一直确认对方的情况，担心对方会不舒服，这种情况也是第一次发生。与一贯的绅士风度不同，罗渽民在床上并不是很关心人的那一派。如果吴彩熙看到此时的罗渽民，一定会愤怒又委屈：呀，罗渽民，对喜欢的人就会这么做吗？西八，你这个混蛋是真的不喜欢我啊。

“啊，嗯……”  
“帝努呀。”  
“别叫我名字。”

似乎察觉到即将抵达高潮，罗渽民拔出了抽插着的手指，将性器一整根没入李帝努的体内。要疯了。李帝努慌忙搂住了罗渽民的上身，指甲不由得嵌进对方的肩胛骨，身体轻微地开始晃动。罗渽民的身材，看起来瘦弱却很结实，肌肉匀称的分布在身体上，是健身后的年轻男子的身材。李帝努的手忍不住从他的上本身抚摸至盆骨处，说真的，脑子里都有了想把罗渽民咀嚼着吃了的想法。似乎是洞察了李帝努的想法，罗渽民眼睛亮晶晶地笑了：“帝努呀，好可怕。”罗渽民贪婪地抚摸着与李帝努相连着的部位，腰以可怕的速度开始动了起来。

如果李帝努是玻璃做的话应该早已碎的七零八落了。生殖器深深地埋在李帝努的体内不断地插动起来，看着像是即将就要破碎般白皙的身躯随着罗渽民每一次的抽插不断地向后移动。罗渽民明明像是已经失去了理智一般，在李帝努的下身不断地进入着，手却因为担心李帝努的会撞到床头，抬起来轻轻地捂住了他的后脑勺。下身还猛烈地抽插着，这双手却看起来那么温柔。李帝努一时感到五味杂陈。罗渽民发烫的嘴唇轻轻印在李帝努的泪痣上，察觉到李帝努哭了。

李帝努的眼眶里噙满了泪水，那张很帅的脸也变得湿漉漉的。罗渽民的指尖轻轻扫过他的脸颊。

“我们一次也没喝醉过。”  
“没有喝醉但还是上床了，那更有趣了帝努啊。”  
“你真的是个疯子。”  
“这是自我介绍吗？”  
“啊……嗯，好舒服。”  
“等一下，”  
“怎么了？”  
“稍微慢一点。”

这样下去我会杀了你的。罗渽民放满了冲撞的速度，脑海里还残存着指甲壳大小的理性。李帝努像是才反应过来什么意思，慢慢将小腿缠绕到罗渽民的腰上：“随你的便。”

“杀了我吧。”

“帝努呀，这么认真的说让我杀了你这样的话啊。”罗渽民笑了起来，撞击身体的速度又重新开始加快起来。相比之前，罗渽民进入地更加从容和温柔了，暧昧的空气之中交合的部位不断发出泥泞黏糊的声音。牙齿轻轻咬住了李帝努的耳垂，罗渽民的声音带着湿气和柔软落入李帝努的耳朵里：“我不杀你。”

“为了感谢你还活着，所以再做一次吧。”

-  
“在干嘛？”  
“刷牙。”

李帝努挤牙膏的背影映在洗脸池的镜子上，罗渽民走到他的身边开始拆放着的另一把牙刷。镜子里并排站着的两个二十多岁的男人正淡定的刷着牙，无法想象两人就在刚才还发生了一场激烈的性爱关系。此时的场景就像是学校宿舍里的大学生一样。很晚才起了床，正在准备一起去上学。只不过这两位“大学生”明显还残存着性事结束后温存的气氛，习惯性地伸出手为彼此擦去嘴角上残留的牙膏。

李帝努穿好了衣服。衬衫纽扣整整齐齐地扣到脖颈上方，然后再在外面套上毛衣。手腕就像是在住民中心时那样禁欲般的被完全覆盖住。就在刚才紧紧缠住罗渽民流着汗的腰的那个人，让他把自己杀掉的人，和现在眼前的这个人是同一个人吗？温差像是比换季时更大，忽冷忽热的。与之相反，罗渽民一直维持着属于自己的适当温度，只在李帝努身边的时候会变成变温动物。但罗渽民并不讨厌这样的自己。

他们一起刷牙，漱口。把水含在嘴里发出“咕噜咕噜”地声音，像是两个刚学会刷牙不久的小朋友一样。将牙刷冲洗干净后李帝努说话了：

“雨还在下吗？”  
“停了。”  
“啊，那可以走了。”  
“下着雨也可以走，不是有车嘛。”  
“怕遭雷劈。”  
“啊？”  
“因为我们犯了罪啊。”

一瞬间不知该说什么的罗渽民愣了一下，然后露出了笑容。他在说什么呢。但是李帝努此时的表情却很认真。好像是真的在真心实意地想着，第一次上床的时候是因为没下雨所以才没遭到雷劈这样的事。哥哥和嫂子如今的关系以及恶化到了极点，双方的父母也争论不休，但这途中我们却上了两次床。家里的现状，伦理和道德，还有良心之类的，不停地缠绕在大脑里。李帝努当下切身的感觉到，自己至今为止一向以无聊著称的生活，如今被卷入了台风风眼之中。但身边的罗渽民却还是如往常一样笑着，嘴角咧着他标志性的弧度。

“因为帝努太可爱了，所以才没有打雷。”  
“那真是万幸啊。”  
“别后悔了，我会伤心的。”  
“我没有后悔，就是在担心以后的事。”  
“我做得好吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“……”  
“很舒服。”

如果良心感到刺痛的话，就不该这么直白的回答；如果要诚实的回答，就应该把良心扔进垃圾桶里。这两者中，只会有一个存在。明明只应该选择一种，但李帝努两者都无法放下。坦率与色欲，这都是最基本的。连这样的李帝努都觉得好可爱，我真的不知道该怎么办了。但罗渽民迅速平静地接受了这样的自己。罗渽民与李帝努不同的是他的良心已经被车轮踩平了，但他并不会因为自己和李帝努不同而感到郁闷。就是因为不同才喜欢的。罗渽民和李帝努是截然不同的两个人。而且就算李帝努不是罗渽民，也非常非常漂亮。

罗渽民慢慢吻住李帝努。两人刚刚刷完牙，口腔里还残留着薄荷的味道。李帝努皱了皱眉头，将舌头往后缩了回去。罗渽民见状将舌头向里追了上去又重新吮吸含住，忍不住笑了出来。你知道吗，我从拿到你的电话号码的那一刻起就想这么做了。随着接吻愈发深入，周遭的气温也仿佛又升高了，身体又重新开始发起热来，虽然一开始压根也并没有冷却下来。罗渽民的手滑进了李帝努的衬衫里。虽然眼睛无法看见，但是李帝努可以想象出来，罗渽民优雅纤长的手指在干燥的腹部轻柔的抚摸后缓缓伸向自己的乳头，轻轻揉捏按压的场景。两人又起了反应的下身贴合在一起，罗渽民抬手搂住向后退的李帝努。

浴室地板上还留着没有消失的水汽，赤着脚的李帝努不自主的向后仰了下去——偏偏是罗渽民没有将手扶在他的腰上，而是伸进了他的裤子里揉着他屁股的时候——来不及抓住——因此李帝努的身体一下就跌到了地上。“呃啊！”“嗯？啊，亲家哥哥？！”

“没事吧？！”  
“啊……等下等下。”

万幸的是腰部并没有被撞到，只是手腕疼的厉害，摔倒的时候撑住地面的右手蜷缩起来。

-  
被罗渽民塞进车里前往外科急救室的路上，李帝努忍不住笑出了声。目标是安全驾驶的罗渽民此刻却在道路上高速行驶起来，从他身旁传来的笑声听起来一点也没有现实感：“呀，你忘了你手腕断了？”

“很好笑吗？”  
“很好笑。”

干那种事的时候摔倒了，害的手腕都断了。一下就从色情片变成了情景喜剧。李帝努觉得既搞笑又让人无语，这种复杂而又荒诞的心情，实在无法表达出来，只能通过笑声发泄了。这一天过得太精彩了。在酒店痛快的做了爱之后，谁能想到最后一个行程竟然变成了医院的急症室。

“不痛吗，别笑了，当心固定好的地方松开来。”

罗渽民在驾驶途中时不时地确认被自己用格子衬衫缠好固定住的李帝努的手腕的状况，与此同时还进行了一次非法掉头。明明旁边还坐着一位公务员，这叫什么事。

“如果真的骨折了该怎么办？好好固定着，别笑了。”

只是担心因为笑的幅度会导致手腕晃动无法被好好固定而已，并没有在责怪李帝努的意思。说实话，罗渽民也很想笑，只是要专心开车没有时间笑。他有优先更需要担心的事。罗渽民像是赛车手一样不停变换着车道，没有办法，得尽快去急诊室。

“我好像真的受到惩罚了，因为做了坏事。”

因为疼痛一边的眉毛不自觉的抽动着的李帝努说道。像是偷偷摔碎了妈妈的碗碟的孩子一样反省着，因为李帝努讲话时语气带着特有的稚气，所以听起来更加像孩子了。但是罗渽民认为这比打破妈妈的碗碟比起来更算不上是什么新鲜事。不过是互相喜欢着的两人之间炙热的爱意而已。

“说那样的话还不如闭嘴别说话了。”  
“因为雨停了不能打雷了，所以用骨折替代了。”  
“如果真的该这样的话我也应该一起受到惩罚。”  
“这样吗？”  
“不是你一个人做的事，是我们两个人一起做的。”

罗渽民的表情比平时更加低沉，语气没什么起伏的回答道。压低的帽檐，和帽檐下面无表情的脸。雨水的湿气也被困在车厢之中。以车窗外的夜晚为背景的罗渽民的神情，看起来像是比李帝努更早做好了觉悟。

觉悟。别人可以因为一点爱意就轻松地成为恋人关系。而他们与之相比还必须多一项必要的东西，比爱情更悲壮，像是岩石一样愚直的东西——觉悟。无法确切地知道会承受多少，下定决心要忍耐的觉悟。就像是要前往参加战争的军人一样。李帝努将受伤的手腕乖乖地放在大腿上，侧头靠在车窗上。

“渽民，好痛啊。”  
“忍一忍，快到了。”  
“超级痛的。”  
“是我的错，对不起。”  
“为什么是你的错？”  
“我朝你那边扑过来才会这样的嘛。”

扑过来。李帝努又开始哈哈哈的笑起来了。笑起来的眼睛里像是有砂糖一样窸窸窣窣地往下落。

不是你的错。是我自己没有主动拒绝，是我自己。

李帝努在心里承认了这一点。

-  
在急救室进行急救措施时李帝努还在笑着。因为到目前为止还不太相信眼前的情况，和都市喜剧似的。李帝努坐在床上，一脸无法相信的神情看着自己的手腕。手腕被白色绷带紧紧缠住，说是韧带被拉伤了。医生询问道是做什么的时候拉伤了，但嘴巴就算是被撕破都没有办法回答是因为本来想要做爱，结果不小心摔倒了才这样。

罗渽民直到这时才放下心像往常一样坐到李帝努的边上。看似漫不经心、疏忽大意，却绝不会松懈的平时的罗渽民。李帝努环顾着医院内部到连急救室的名字都变为无色的程度：腿打着石膏一瘸一拐走着的中年男子；抓着护士忙忙碌碌找院务科的护工；仿佛被消毒水浸透后取出的白色场所，飘散着隐隐约约的药味。

虽然不太可能，但是这其中似乎有难言之隐的人只有李帝努和罗渽民。陷入感情的人也是。

“现在还想笑吗，亲家哥哥？把绷带缠到手腕上去。”  
“现在不怎么痛了。”

幸好现在是冬天。夏天的话就会很闷了，可能还会发痒，说不定还会起痱子。李帝努在心里乐观的想着。急症室里有些凉，罗渽民脱下自己的外套，轻轻地盖在李帝努的肩上。他站起身来再坐下时，椅子发出吱吱响的声音。这些对于李帝努来说都很温馨。

“但我还是很庆幸我受伤了。”  
“说什么呢，两个人都不该受伤。”  
“不是，两个人里面一个人受伤更好。”  
“我不喜欢这样。”  
“你不是还得跳舞吗？我的话手腕受伤了也能工作，虽然有一点不方便。”

应该是要到感动了的timing吧。但是感动了的罗渽民是因为非常喜欢李帝努，所以才感动了，只是希望李帝努不要再受伤了。罗渽民像是要说那样的话就要闭上嘴一样，轻轻拍了拍李帝努的嘴唇。

“看来我真的很喜欢亲家弟弟，竟然会说这样的话。”  
“知道就好。”  
“该做的都做了，而且还很喜欢，这样的话还不交往好像有点荒唐。”  
“难道不是吗？”  
“我们交往吧，渽民。”

突然地？在医院的急救室里？手腕上还缠着绷带？  
和在烤肉店说要交往的我没什么区别。罗渽民像是遭到袭击一样眼前感到一阵眩晕，然后才反应过来笑了起来。

“但是，有条件。”  
“什么？”  
“你知道我是个小心谨慎的人，没有像你这样明晰、准确、积极的确信。”  
“……”  
“我不能做没有对策的事。准备考试也是，如果两次挑战失败了的话就会选择重修去在高中时想进入的大学这样的plan B。”  
“……”  
“无论如何，没有安全措施的事我就不会去做。这就是我，从生出来就是这样，可能到死我也束手无策，没有办法改变。”  
“……”  
“对不起，我就是这样的。”

这不是李帝努该道歉的事情。罗渽民从不会因为这点去埋怨或嘲笑他。就像自己不会是不考虑后果一样，李帝努也同样不是胆小鬼。之所以会把plan B放在心上，是因为对这件事足够慎重。

如此慎重的李帝努，此时此刻要选择的人就是罗渽民。罗渽民只要集中于那个不能动摇的事实就可以了。别让李帝努犹豫了，也不要去判断李帝努了。

“罗渽民。”  
“嗯？”  
“如果我们以后像狗血电视剧一样被暴露的话就分手吧。”  
“……”  
“不要又哭又闹的，像电影主人公似的。马上就分手吧，毫不犹豫地。”  
“……”  
“要约定好哦。”  
“……”  
“这样的话，我们交往。”

罗渽民轻快地点了点头，这果然是李帝努会提出的方案，很好，一切都很好。

“李帝努，你知道吗？”  
“什么？”  
“不管什么时候，只有送你走之后我才会走。”  
“……”  
“我不会主动走，知道吗？”

只有送你走之后我才会走。

罗渽民这句话说得很准确，一直以来就是那样。喝酒，在网吧打游戏，一起吃拉面，在便利店的遮阳伞下看漫画书，罗渽民总是先把李帝努送走。当李帝努拍着罗渽民的胳膊说“你现在应该走了”，他才会看着手表从座位上站起来。从来都是这样。对于李帝努来说，也更加熟悉那个先把自己送走的罗渽民。在梦里都没有见过罗渽民先离开的样子。

所以在那个不知道什么时候会来的也不能来的离别瞬间，恐怕也会是一样的。罗渽民凭自己的意志不会先离开，因为从2年前开始就是这样了。

“只有送你走之后我才会走。”  
“……”  
“那时候只会你把我送走，知道吧，你要好好做。”  
“……”  
“试一次吧，因为我不会先起床的。”  
“好。”  
“……”  
“我送你走，罗渽民。”  
“……”  
“把你送走。”

罗渽民轻轻笑了。在交往开始前就开始想分开的对策的小子有什么好的。准确来说罗渽民也不正常了。李帝努“噗嗤”笑着慢慢摘下了罗渽民的帽子，然后用没有受伤的那只手轻轻梳着罗渽民凌乱了的褐色头发。

“大概都达成协议了？那我现在可以说了吧。”  
“嗯，说吧。”  
“交往吧，渽民。”

罗渽民抓住了触碰着自己头发的李帝努的手腕，交往吧，渽民。

“哥哥（오빠）要非常非常喜欢我哦。”

连运动鞋都没有脱，就这样躺在了李帝努的床上。把头靠在李帝努的胸前，像要求抚摸小狗一样让李帝努摸着他的头发。罗渽民闭上眼睛，温柔地说道。

“好的，哥哥（오빠）。”

要疯了，渽民太可爱了。眯着眼睛笑着的李帝努紧紧地搂住罗渽民的头，从现在开始就会非常非常喜欢你的。

日后的李帝努也常常想起这天，这个夜晚，这个小时，这个瞬间。

李帝努，你知道吗？  
不管什么时候，只有送你走之后我才会走。  
我不会主动走，知道吗？

好。  
我送你走，罗渽民。  
把你送走。

如果提前知道自己会哭的话，  
也许李帝努那时就不会这么回答了。

-tbc-


End file.
